But Danna!
by HolyJeevas
Summary: Deidara just wants to go on a date with Sasori. Sasori has other things on his mind. What will the young blonde artist do to get his Danna to pay attention to him? AU. SasoDei fluff.


A/N: This is what happens when I get bored and I feel like I need to write somthing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. Wish I did but it's never going to happen. *Sighs*

Warnings: Fluff between males? Cursing.

-------------------

"But Danna, you promised!" The pretty blonde whined while grabbing his partner's arm.

"Deidara, I know what I said and I never promised anything." Sasori shrugged the blonde away and proceeded to walk forward. "Plus, I already told you that I needed to stop by the exhibit." The red-head ran a hand through his hair. His blonde boyfriend had been bugging him about the subject for a week already.

"Sasori no Danna! You always do this to me! You tell me we can go on a date but then something pops up at one of your exhibits and you leave me in the middle of the street! Do I leave you when something happens at my exhibits? No, so why do you do it to me?" Deidara stopped to stomp his foot in a very childish display of his displeasure.

"Listen, brat. This is really important. Just go home and I'll try to get there as soon as possible." Sasori turned to look at his boyfriend and almost melted. The blonde was wearing the cutest pout and just looked so tempting. Sasori cleared his mind of those thoughts and continued on his trek to the museum.

"Fine then! See if you get any for the next two months." Deidara spun around and headed toward their shared apartment. Sasori snorted at his lovers antics.

_He's just overreacting. He'll be fine when I get home._ The red-head thought. Oh, how wrong he was.

----------

"Deidara, was it absolutely necessary for you to send me a text saying that you hated me every ten minutes?" Sasori questioned as he opened the door to their apartment. He placed his shoes in the closet and made his way to the living room. "Deidara?" The television was on but his blonde was no where to be seen. Sasori approached their bedroom only to find that the door was locked. "Dei?" He knocked on the door only to hear a low moan.

"Ahhh!" The red-head listened to see if anymore sounds would be emitted from the room.

"Oh, god. Deidara, why are you so hot?" An oddly familiar voice called. Sasori just could not place it.

_What the hell? Who the fuck is talking about _**my** _Deidara that way?_ Sasori questioned in his head.

"F-Fuck. Y-you're… so… mmh … Shit." The same voice called out.

"Ahh! Oh… m-my… GOD! Ohhhh." _That was Deidara_. Sasori would recognize his blonde's cries anywhere. He had heard enough. He reached above the door and grabbed the key that was stored there, and unlocked the door just to see Deidara sitting on the bed with Hidan.

They were both fully clothed and they were snickering. Sasori had been tricked.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Sasori spat. He did not like being messed with, especially when it came to is relationship with the blonde.

"Oh. My. Gawd! Danna the look on your face is priceless." Bright blue eyes twinkled as Deidara continued to laugh. Sasori just glared.

"Oh, Jashin-sama was that hilarious! Dude, Sasori you totally freaked." Hidan was cackling like a crazed person.

"…" Sasori could not bring himself to deem their antics with a response. Instead he just turned on his heel and walked away from the room.

"Ahhh, fudge. Now he's pissed. Danna!" Deidara followed his lover to the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Since you're having so much fun here with Hidan, I thought I should just leave. I don't want to be a third wheel or anything." Sasori grunted, slipping on his shoes.

"So, you're really going to leave? Who poured hot tea down your pants? It was all just a joke. Seriously, Danna! You can such a baby sometimes. I can't believe you even thought that I would actually cheat on you anyways. Shows how much you trust me. How long have we been together? Three years? And you still thought I would bring someone else into _our_ home and do something like that in _our_ bed?" Deidara was fuming by this point. Hidan had sensed the tension and slipped past the quarrelling couple to safety. "Sasori, I thought you had at least some trust in me." Blue eyes turned from angry to sad in a second.

"What was I suppose to believe? Hearing all that coming from the room. Deidara, I don't expect to come home and find you with someone else, but when I heard your voice, my mind just blanked." Sasori took a step toward his lover, but the blonde refused to be touched. The red-head just sighed. "Deidara," Sad blue eyes met solemn brown. "I do trust you. I trust you with all my heart. That's why I got pissed that you would do something like that." Sasori pulled his blonde into a tight embrace.

"Danna, I was just so mad about you ditching me again. I only wanted to play a small joke on you, but obviously that backfired." Deidara shook his head as he threw his arms around his lover's waist.

"…I'm sorry I overreacted." Sasori buried his face in Deidara's hair. When the blonde heard those words pass his lover's lips, he pulled back and looked at Sasori in disbelief. "Yeah, I said it." Sasori chuckled, leaning in to capture Deidara's lips in chaste kiss. As the kiss deepened, Deidara's hands moved to Sasori's neck, only to tangle themselves in red locks. When the need for air became prominent, they pulled away.

"Danna, I love you…" The breathy words slipped from the blonde's mouth.

"I know." The red-head smirked, nuzzling Deidara's neck. "And I love you too." The couple stood there basking in each others presence, spiteful words all but forgotten. "How about we go on that date you wanted tomorrow?" Deidara met the red-head's eyes with a hopeful look. When Sasori nodded Deidara bounced up and down and hugged his lover, bringing their lips into another passionate kiss. "Well, that is if I don't have to go to that exhibit." Sasori stated they caught their breath. The blonde smacked him on the head. "Kidding, kidding. Jeez, who can't take a joke now?" The two dissolved into laughter. Another argument settled.

* * *

A/N:See? It's slightly poopish.... okay not slightly, it's mega pooish but it's late and I'm suppose to be cleaning. Hmm, I better do that before my head gets chewed off. Thanks for reading and I'm not goign to beg for reviews but the would be appreciated. Ja Ne~!


End file.
